


he's all out

by specsmex



Series: you're so cool (let me warm you up) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drinking, M/M, outdoor lovin, still messy boys, they're kissing outside now, we love weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsmex/pseuds/specsmex
Summary: It’s been over a week. Steve had narrowly avoided Billy every morning in the bathroom, his showers adding up to only eight minutes tops before he was running back to his room and locking the door. His hair was surely suffering from it. Hargrove had shown up outside his dorm Wednesday night, knocking too gently for comfort. Steve had almost cracked, his fingers gripping the doorknob for a moment too long. When he opened the door, Billy was gone.





	he's all out

It’s been over a week. Steve had narrowly avoided Billy every morning in the bathroom, his showers adding up to only eight minutes tops before he was running back to his room and locking the door. His hair was surely suffering from it. Hargrove had shown up outside his dorm Wednesday night, knocking too gently for comfort. Steve had almost cracked, his fingers gripping the doorknob for a moment too long. When he opened the door, Billy was gone.

When Billy had texted him, he had been high. Okay, maybe not that high, but high enough to pretend to use it as an excuse. Honestly, he’d already been thinking about Steve’s mouth for too long and once the weed made its way to his brain, he was screwed. So he texted him, a pretty little “what’s up?” text. He didn’t mean to imply much, other than what he hoped would be obvious. He thought Harrington wouldn’t be reading too deeply between the lines.

So they texted, for like ten minutes, until Billy was outside Harrington’s door again. They were kissing, just like the first time, all up in each other’s space. Hands grabbing below the waist, stealing air from each other’s mouths. Billy’s fingers had gripped the siding of the door, trying to make his way inside. Like, it was mid-afternoon. Doing this in the hallway wasn’t an option this time.

“Wait, wait,” Steve whispered against Billy’s mouth, pressing his fingers against Billy’s collarbone, “what are we doing?” 

He laughed, “what do you mean,  _ what are we doing? _ Harrington, isn’t it obvious?”

Billy pulled Steve’s hips flush against his, ears zeroing in on the gasp it drew from Steve’s mouth, moving forward to catch his lips again before he was pulling away.

“No, like,” Steve stepped backward and laughed, “what?”

“Really, don’t be a total girl about this.” Billy drew back, hands falling to his sides. “You’re pretty Steve, I like pretty things.”

Total understatement of the century. Steve was the most attractive guy he’d seen since he had moved to Hawkins and now at college, that statement held true. Most of the guys here weren’t bad, but they didn’t compare to Steve. Not with his ridiculous hair and god, the moles. Billy let his eyes drift across Steve’s face for a moment, counting them quietly in his head. He wanted to kiss them, nip at the skin.

“Yeah, okay.” Steve smiled mischievously, brushing his thumb across his cheek. Then he was closing the door in Billy’s face, totally wrecking his train of thought.

 

At least this weekend was actually going to be alive. Invitations to parties on and off campus kept popping up on Steve’s phone throughout class on Friday. Jonathan had already told him at lunch that he and Nancy were planning to hop around if he needed a ride. Maybe a little alcohol and some shitty weed would help clear his mind.

The soccer house was only a couple minutes from campus, hidden at the end of the street surrounded by equally popular sports housing. Cars were parked all over the front lawn and lined both sides of the street. The music was so loud Steve could see the windows shaking as the three of them walked through the front door. He nodded to people as he passed them, making a quick beeline for the kitchen. He needed to get his fingers around a cup of something before the night really got started. Jonathan and Nancy were behind him, at least, he had thought they were, but when he went to hold the kitchen door open for them, they were gone. 

The kitchen floor was sticky. Steve kept lifting his feet, like he was walking in place, just to feel the resistance over and over again. Billy was leaned up across the room from him against the kitchen counter with his attention focused on a short brunette with glossy lips. She kept touching her fingers to them, smudging the pink product into the skin around her mouth. Billy was chuckling softly at her jokes and she was blushing and Steve was focused on the sticky floor with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

Three cups down of mystery liquid and Billy and Steve were deep in the game of pretending not to give a shit that they were in the same room. The longer Steve stood there across from him, with a red cup flush against his palm, the more his mood was turning sour. What was he even doing here? Oh, trying to not think about Billy.

But what had even happened the other day? They’d made out, again. Basically in the fucking hallway. He was pretending to be pissed about that, letting himself fume for a moment, but he didn’t really care. Hell, Billy’s lips felt pretty damn good against his. His hips too. His hands. Steve’s eyes drooped low for a moment as he let himself glance in Billy’s direction. The other boy was already looking at him, a red flush covering the base of his neck like he’d been caught doing something bad.

_ Yeah, what are we doing? _

The bottom of Steve’s shoes were covered with the same substance that was settling in his stomach. That was also starting to piss him off. He looked around the kitchen to find who was on the aux because they were killing the vibe. The only thing that had played since they got there was some club remix of a few old Gambino songs.

Steve pushed himself up from his gentle lean against the wall and started to teeter forward. He had been in a conversation with a handful of people from his film class, but they had already smoked, making it easy for him to slip away. He started to venture through the crowd, pushing past bodies that were too close for comfort.

“Steve!” Nancy yelled, pulling Jonathan behind her as she came to stand in front of him. “How’re you doing so far? How many cups?”

Her words were slurring together and Steve laughed, “Less than you, probably.”

Nancy pushed against his shoulder, saying, “Yeah, no way that’s true. We’re just,” she paused, looking back at Jonathan, “going to find somewhere quiet to chill. Catch you in a bit?” She smiled sheepishly at him as he watched Jonathan press into her side. Together they made their way through the living room and up the stairs, leaving Steve alone in the crowd.

He laughed to himself. Steve would be lying if he said things between the three of them weren’t sometimes weird, because yeah, it used to really bother him. But then hot Sarah from two buildings over totally rocked his world after Nancy told her about what happened between them in high school. She was just trying to comfort him and damn, did Steve feel comfort.

With Nancy and Jonathan occupied, Steve continued his mission to, well, he wasn’t sure where. He just knew that standing in a room with Billy for another second while that girl rubbed her lip gloss into her skin would have killed him. Again, what were they doing? Why was he here? 

“Because Jonathan invited me,” he mumbled to himself, “and he’s my friend and I want to be here?”

Steve stumbled as the crowd pushed against his back, the music switching to basically the typical playlist of Top 50 songs to play at a party. He sighed in relief as Post Malone’s new album pushed itself out of the speakers, listening to the chants of “Better Now” from the crowd. He continued on his journey to nowhere, moving through the living room to the hallway and then out onto the back deck.

There were people littered around the backyard that were gathered around a small bonfire, talking softly. The music could easily be heard outside, barely muffled by the closed windows and screen door. Steve pressed his hands against the wooden railing of the deck, leaning out a little to get a better look at the stars. With another sigh, he let his head drop, bending his neck so his head was hanging in between his shoulder blades, stretching out his back. He swayed on the balls of his feet to the chorus, trying to get his mind off of Billy. 

They both lived in the same town, went to the same school, to the same party, drank the same drinks, and yet, Steve felt so far away from him. The back screen door creaked open and Steve righted himself, standing tall, but still leaning his weight onto his hands. A hand pressed solidly into his back, heat transferring from the fingers through his thick sweater. Steve leaned into it knowingly, this was going to happen. Every time. He was so sure of it that he would happily put money on it if challenged.

“Hey,” Billy whispered, coming up from behind him to press into Steve’s side, his breath tickling his cheek. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself,” Steve countered, tilting his head to the side, either to move away or give Billy more skin to look at, he wasn’t sure. Billy pressed his lips quickly to the side of Steve’s neck, barely even a hint of pressure, before dipping his head down to nose at his collarbone. 

They were under the porch light on the deck. Not only did it attract the hungry nighttime bugs, but it also easily left them open to prying eyes. Steve twisted against Billy, pressing his hand against the other boy's chest as Billy placed his hand on the railing in the same spot that Steve’s hand had just vacated. He sighed, pinching the fabric of Steve’s collar between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the soft knit between his fingers. 

“Hey,” Billy mumbled again and smiled softly. Steve stared up at him, his eyes roaming over the light freckles of his skin before letting them fall to Billy’s mouth. As if on cue, he stuck out his tongue, wetting his bottom lip quickly. He brushed his thumb that was still clutching Steve’s sweater from the inside against his collarbone, pressing down softly.

Steve opened his mouth, hot air rushing out and hitting Billy square in the face. He smiled and pitched forward, catching Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down before quickly pulling away again. Steve’s face was hot as he stepped back, away from the warm embrace of Billy’s arms and out from under the overhead porch light. 

“Not here, not  _ right _ here,” he said quickly, letting the words rush out from behind his teeth. Billy moved forward to follow him and Steve stuck out a hand, ready to hold him back. 

“Yeah, pretty boy? Then where, because I need--”

“Under.”

“Under?”

“Under the deck.”

Billy reached out, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s wrist, tugging him forward. He stumbled, catching himself on Billy’s shoulders as the three cups from earlier started to catch up to him. Steve lead the way down the stairs. Together, they were wary of squeaky steps, shuffling their feet as they tried not to draw attention from the people surrounding the fire. But they seemed busy, passing around two poorly rolled joints, the white smoke leaving their mouths and twisting itself up into the sky before disappearing like fog.

Once under the deck, Steve pulled Billy into him, pressing his back into the siding. He leaned forward to bump their noses together before sealing their mouths in a warm kiss. Billy pressed forward, pressing his mouth more firmly to the other boy’s. He let out a sigh, tilting his head back, as Billy’s hand pressed against the back of his neck. They licked into each other’s mouths, tasting the strawberry flavoring of the drinks from earlier in the night.

In this dark little place, they finally felt alone. Not in the hallway or in the party or on the porch. No one could see them here. Unless they were really peering through the wooden slates that held the deck up. But at this time of night and with the amount of alcohol and weed on the property, no one could really care about what they were up to. This realization settled itself in Billy’s chest, just behind his lungs, as it stretched itself out to fill the spaces between his bones. He pulled Steve tighter against him, winding an arm around his waist, sliding a leg between the other boy's leg to press against him.

Steve gasped, tilting his head to the side, unlocking their lips. He pressed a kiss against Billy’s temple, mumbling, “Billy, please,” he pressed another kiss to the side of Billy’s mouth. 

“Yeah, princess,” he sighed, rubbing their noses together as he brought up his other hand to brush a finger across Steve’s bottom lip, “What is it?”

“Oh, fuck,” Steve moans, catching Billy’s open mouth with his lips again, licking past his teeth. He groaned, pressing Steve harder into the siding of the deck, letting a hand fall to clutch at his ass, gripping him tightly.

Billy rutted against the bone of Steve’s hip, dropping his head down to mouth at his neck. Steve shuddered, sliding his hands down to the back of Billy’s waist, his fingers sliding up under his untucked, and now, unbuttoned shirt. His nails dug into the dimples of Billy’s back, pulling him forward in time with Billy’s thrusts. Billy hissed between his teeth, biting down on the skin at Steve’s collarbone. He whined, dropping his head back against the wooden wall.

“Hey,” Billy moaned, pushing tightly against Steve as if there was any more room between them for him to take up. “I want you, I want you to,” his voice broke off into a whimper.

Steve dragged his hands up to Billy’s skull, wrapping the shaggy curls at the top of his head around his fingers, pulling lightly. Billy’s mouth opened wide, air rushing out of his lungs as his hipped stuttered. Steve moved forward, licking up the side of Billy’s neck while riding the top of the other boy’s thigh.

“What is it, baby?” Steve panted, “Billy, come on, say it,” his fingers tugged again, drawing Billy’s head further back.

“Baby, huh?” Billy smirked, the pet name breaking him out of the lust filled haze squeezing itself around them. He worked a hand under the front of Steve’s sweater, pushing the fabric up before letting his nails scratch down. “You want me to be your baby?”

Steve shuddered, gripping tightly at Billy’s skin, his hips starting to work quicker, “I,” he started, gasping, “I don’t know.”

“Oh princess,” Billy said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek and then another to his temple before moving to whisper in his ear, “I can be your baby.”

The backdoor squeaked open loudly as multiple pairs of footsteps fell onto the deck. Billy froze, his fingers pressing against the buttons on the front of Steve’s pants. Steve was a whimpering mess, biting the sleeve of his sweater to try and keep quiet. Billy sucked in slow breaths, staring wide-eyed at Steve while they both listened to the noise above them.

“Hey!” Jonathan called out to the people by the fire, “Have you seen Steve?” 

They pushed away from each other, Steve reaching up to brush his fingers through his hair as he hopelessly tried to position it back into place. He watched as Billy buttoned up a little more of his shirt than usual, opting to not tuck it back in. He went to walk out from under the deck, but Steve grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards him. Steve reached up, cupping Billy’s jaw as a pressed a final kiss to the other boy's lips, shivering when Billy’s tongue peeked out and dipped behind the front of his lip.

“Dude, under here,” Billy called up, much to Steve’s disbelief. What the _ fuck _ was he doing? Steve pushed himself off of the wall, stepping a little out from under the deck to stand behind him.

Jonathan, Nancy, and a few people from that stupid film class clamored down the stairs. Just having Jonathan and Nancy almost catch him come in his pants was bad enough, but some random ass people from class? What the hell. Steve was over this shit, he was riled up and drunk and needed a little something that he wouldn’t be able to get in front of all of these people.

“What are you guys doing under here?” Nancy asked, studying Steve’s face.

“My cousin sent me some of that good shit, from Cali. We were smoking it here,” Billy stumbled over his words, his tongue clicking against his teeth at the wrong moments. “Because we didn’t want to share.” He nodded towards the fire, “you know how it is.”

Nancy paused, her eyes, lingering on the flush of Steve’s cheeks and the ruffled hair sticking up at the back of his head, “No, I don’t know how it is.”

“You got any more? We’re about to head down the street to the football house and they’re always down,” Jonathan piped up from next to Nancy. He could always go for a little weed and the stuff that Hargrove had always gave him a nice buzz. It was like he was oblivious to the gears turning in Nancy’s head.

“No, I’m all out,” Billy replied.

“Yeah,” Nancy said nodding, turning to face Jonathan and the rest of the group, but not before glancing at Billy and Steve. “He’s all out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long, i didn't know where i wanted them to go, but now they're here!
> 
> specsmex on tumblr, say hi


End file.
